


Heaven gonna hate me

by twoheartsx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Both are legal in this, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, This is an awful fic, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, lots of uses of fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yuri was on fire out there on the ice.Otabek finds Yuri's skating to be mesmerizing. He shows Yuri how much he loves it off the ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I tagged everything. Also, please murder me. I haven't write full out smut in I don't even know how long. Sorry if it's a bit rusty. Let me know what you guys think. Also, thank you to JJ for making sure I didn't mess anything up and that the smut sounded good.

Yuri was on fire out there on the ice. The way his body moved. The way those clothes fit so loosely, his shirt riding up. Just watching him like that, like he's in some seedy club and not on the ice. Watching Yuri display himself as if no one's watching, turns Otabek on more than anything ever before. He's eager for Yuri to get off the ice. He wants to get Yuri off. 

Yuri comes off the ice, breathing hard. Otabek wants to make him breath harder. Yuri smiles when he sees Otabek, walking over to him after putting on his skate guards. He gets about halfway, rakes his eyes over Otabek's body, and smirks. It's a knowing smirk. He knows what his performance did to Otabek and he was proud of it. Yuri takes a few more steps so that he's closer to Otabek. 

"Hey Beka, did you enjoy my performance?" Yuri asked, a glint in his eye. Two could play that game. 

"Of course Yura," Otabek responded, reaching out to run his fingers over the back of Yuri's neck. Yuri shivered, biting his lip. "I enjoyed it a lot. But I would much rather enjoy making you bend over like that while riding me." 

"I'd like that too. Maybe you could use that mouth of yours too since I entertained you so much." 

"I'd like that. I'm pretty hungry." Otabek smirked. He knew Yuri's favorite thing was to have Otabek go down on him. He'd been nervous the first time Otabek had done it but once Otabek started Yuri didn't want him to stop. 

"Guess you're eating out tonight," Yuri said, face flushed. Otabek grabbed his arm, pulling him off down one of the halls. He took him to the locker room, moving them into a dimly lit corner. The lights were off aside from one just outside the room. It gave enough light to cast shadows and so they could barely see each other. Otabek closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Yuri immediately opened his mouth, allowing Otabek's tongue to slip in. Otabek ran his hands down Yuri's sides, moving one to grip his ass. Yuri let out a soft gasp. 

"Beka, are we really doing this here?" Yuri asked between gasps and tiny whimpers. Otabek was making fast work of using his mouth to mark up Yuri's neck and shoulders. 

"Why not? Everyone's busy and no one's gonna come back here." Otabek at this moment dropped to his knees, undoing Yuri's pants. He pulled them down a little, licking his lips. 

"I guess you're right. Also, don't look at me like that!" Yuri's face flushed as he looked away, trying to hide it. Otabek let out a low laugh. 

"But you look good enough to eat." Otabek leaned forward running the tip of his tongue over Yuri's entrance. Yuri quickly grabbed Otabek's hair, tugging at it. Otabek smirked, running his fingers along Yuri's thighs. 

"Lay on the floor so this is easier. Daddy wants to get as deep as he can for his good little kitten." Otabek's words made chills run down Yuri's back. He did as he was told laying back on the floor. It was cold and not that comfy, but the minute he was on the floor Otabek grabbed his legs. 

"Let's get these off then I'll indulge you," Otabek said, a smirk on his lips. Yuri shivered. He loved when Otabek got like this. So out of control. Very few things made Otabek lose control and Yuri knew almost all of them. Otabek pulled Yuri's pants off, tossing them aside. Otabek took off his fingerless gloves using his teeth. Yuri let out a soft gasp watching him. Otabek tossed them aside with Yuri's pants. He looked back at Yuri, running his fingers up Yuri's thighs. He moved his fingers to just where Yuri wanted them. Otabek slipped his index finger inside, moving it around. Yuri bit his lip to hold back any noises that might try to escape him. Otabek curled his finger into that spot he knew Yuri loved so much. The spot he would aim for with his tongue. 

"Beka," Yuri whined, covering his own mouth. He arched his back, grinding his hips down onto Otabek's finger. "Ah, Beka, don't tease me." 

"But don't you love it when I tease you?" Otabek asked, adding a second finger. He moved his fingers at a quick pace inside Yuri. He knew his little kitten was eager. He could feel it. Yuri was soaking wet, practically dripping just for him. All for him. "Don't you love it when daddy touches you like this? Don't you love the feeling of my fingers deep inside you? Pleasuring you?" 

"Yes, God I love it," Yuri gasped out, grinding his hips down harder. 

"Beg daddy for more. Beg me to eat you out." Otabek curled his fingers again, watching Yuri's expression turn to one of pure ecstasy. 

"Please, daddy, eat me out. I want your tongue inside me. I want you to taste me." Yuri's whole face turned red as he said this. He couldn't find it in him to care though. He needed Otabek's mouth. 

"Anything for my good little kitten," Otabek whispered. He pulled his fingers out, taking them in his own mouth and sucking on them. He moaned as he did this and Yuri clinched his fists and fought the urge to dry hump. Otabek was making a show out of tasting Yuri. Then again, he'd always done that. Otabek grabbed Yuri's legs, putting them on his shoulders. "Wrap your legs around my head so I can get deeper." Yuri blushed, doing as Otabek said. He wrapped his legs around Otabek's head. 

"Good kitten," Otabek praised. He slowly moved his tongue over Yuri's clit. He swirled his tongue around a few times then dipped it inside. He felt Yuri grab a fist full of his hair and pull. He moved his tongue around, listening to the muffled moans that were escaping Yuri. He glanced up and see Yuri covering his own mouth, eyes wide with pleasure. He was looking at Otabek, breathing hard. Otabek lived for that reaction. Yuri looked so beautiful whenever he was being pleasured. A look only Otabek got to see. Otabek took Yuri's clit in his mouth, sucking and rubbing it with his tongue. Yuri leaned his head back, grinding against Otabek's face. Otabek gripped Yuri's thighs, allowing him to pleasure himself on Otabek's face. 

"Beka, stop," Yuri panted pushing Otabek back. Otabek looked up at him, licking his lips. Yuri felt his cheeks heat up again at the sight. Otabek looked so hot like that. With Yuri all over his face, savoring the taste of his kitten. 

"What's wrong kitten?" Otabek was a bit worried. Had he done something wrong. 

"I want you inside me," Yuri whispered, biting his lip. He saw a smirk rise to Otabek's lips. 

"What was that kitten? Daddy couldn't hear you. Speak up." 

"I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me against that wall," Yuri said, pulling off the most seductive smile he could. Which for Otabek wasn't that hard. 

"That can be arranged." Otabek stood up, holding his hand out. Yuri took his hand, standing up. Yuri back up so his back was pressed to the wall. He watched Otabek undo his pants, pulling a condom out of his back pocket. Otabek took his pants off, opening the condom with his teeth. He pulled it out, slipping it on. "Get yourself ready for me." 

"Okay," Yuri tried to keep that sassy person, reaching between his legs. He slowly slid two fingers in, letting out a small gasp. He moved them in and out, slowly at first then at a quicker pace. 

"Do you think of me when you're doing that?" Otabek asked, stepping closer. Yuri glared at him, blushing. 

"Maybe," he replied. Otabek smirked, running his fingers along the inside of Yuri's thigh. 

"Want to make it real?" Otabek asked. "Your fantasy that is. You've always wanted to be fucked against the wall didn't you?" 

"Y-yeah," Yuri replied, removing his fingers from himself. 

"Then you're gonna get your wish." Otabek grabbed Yuri by the hips, lifting him up. Yuri's legs immediately wrapped around Otabek's waist. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck, pressing his lips to Otabek's. He felt Otabek's tongue enter his mouth at the same time as Otabek slid inside him. Yuri closed his eyes, shivering. Once he was fully inside Otabek stood, pulling back to catch his breath. 

"Damn, you're tight," Otabek breathed out. Yuri nodded his head, taking a deep breath in an attempt to relax. "Let me know when I'm good to move." 

"I think it's okay. Just take it slow," Yuri whispered. Otabek slowly moved, taking his time. After a few shallowing thrusts Otabek heard Yuri gasp. And he'd found what he was looking for. 

"Did that feel good?" Otabek asked. He aimed for that spot again. Yuri gasped louder this time, gripping the back of Otabek's shirt. "Have I found the spot my little kitten likes?" 

"Yes, daddy, fuck!" Yuri hissed, moving his hips, grinding down onto Otabek. "Harder, please, I need you to fuck me harder." 

"Anything my little kitten wants." Otabek smirked, thrusting harder. Yuri leaned his head back, letting out a few moans and gasps as Otabek moved inside him. Otabek's one hand slid up the back of Yuri's shirt, making it hike up. His other hand went to between them, playing with Yuri's clit. It didn't take much to get the blond off and usually Otabek didn't even need to touch Yuri if he'd already gotten him excited with his mouth. Most the time he'd give Yuri head and then take Yuri in the ass. Otabek mostly just loved going down on Yuri. He loved the noises his kitten would make when Otabek ate him out. The small gasps and a few strings of curses and Otabek's name. Yuri just looked so cute pleasuring himself on Otabek’s face. Otabek didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing Yuri’s face in the moments of ecstasy. 

"Beka, god I love you." Yuri gasped, crushing his lips against Otabek's again. He let the older boys tongue slip into his mouth. He didn't even care he was tasting himself. All he could think of was how good Otabek feel inside him. Touching him there. Otabek moved his mouth to Yuri's neck, sucking at his jawline. He kissed his way down to Yuri's collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. 

"Beka, I'm close," Yuri whispered, moving his hips harder. Otabek reached up, grabbing a fist full of Yuri's hair, pulling at it. 

"Cum for me kitten." With Otabek's demand and a final thrust Yuri came undone, tightening around Otabek. Yuri muffled his cry of pleasure by biting into Otabek's shoulder. Yuri panted, feeling Otabek still thrusting inside him. 

"Wait, Beka, stop." Yuri pulled back, taking a deep breath. Otabek stopped, arching a brow. "I want to suck you off." With Yuri's words Otabek smirked, pulling out. He pulled the condom off, tossing it in the nearby trash can. 

"You sure?" He asked. Yuri dropped to his knees, nodding his head. He carefully took ahold of Otabek, licking the head. Otabek groaned in the back of his throat, leaning his head back. Yuri slowly took the head in his mouth, moving his hand up and down. Yuri slowly took more into his mouth, moving his head. It took all of Otabek's willpower not to thrust into Yuri's mouth. Yuri pulled back, looking up at Otabek. 

"You don't have to hold back. I'll be fine." Yuri reassured. He hadn't done this too many times and Otabek didn't want to hurt Yuri. Even if the idea of Yuri choking on his dick was pretty hot. "You let me lose control, now it's your turn Beka. Fuck my face." 

With that Otabek's control snapped and he grabbed Yuri by the hair, thrusting into his mouth. Yuri gagged a bit, but after a few breaths was fine. So he'd been practicing. Otabek made a mental note to ask what with later. Right now all he could think about was Yuri's mouth and feeding his kitten. Yuri looked so hot with his eyes close, letting out small nosies as Otabek fucked his mouth. 

"Fuck, Yura, your mouth is like heaven. It feels so good. Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Otabek gripped Yuri's hair, releasing down his throat. Yuri drank it best he could, pulling back. A little dribbled down Yuri's chin and hit the floor. Yuri stood up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

"You sure taste pretty good Beka." Yuri smirked as he said this. Otabek felt his cheeks heat up and he wanted nothing more than to bend Yuri over and take him a second time. Now however wasn't the time, because they had a party to get to and they needed to look their best. This meant going back to their rooms. 

"What do you say we sneak away from the party later and you make me scream your name in some isolated location?" Yuri asked, grinning. It was the smile of a boy who knew how eager he could make Otabek. Otabek smirked back. 

"I'll get some stuff for us to make the experience even better." Otabek started fixing his pants, watching Yuri redress himself. 

"Sounds good to me," Yuri replied, looking back at Otabek. Otabek took his face in his hands, kissing him. He couldn't wait for later.


End file.
